


Pieces

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Doomworld, Feelings revealed, Kissing, M/M, ansgt, atomwave, scene re write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: An Atomwave scene re write for when Amaya gets freeze gunned in Doomsworld but instead it's Ray!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @furiousflamewolf thanks for the awesome idea!

Pieces

Mick’s world was breaking apart, he could feel the pieces of it shatter just like the site that had occurred before him. There was never going to be enough things to smash nothing would fall into as many pieces and nothing was going to be able to bring those pieces back together again. It had happened so suddenly one moment he had felt hope that grinning idiot had stepped forward in all that chaos, without his suit or anything to protect himself just so he could say he trusted Mick. Ray had just stood there with his innocent smile and that look of trust and friendship had been focused soul on Mick. Mick new he didn’t deserve to be looked at like that, he’d messed up, he’d made a mistake but of course Ray Palmer would still have his back, would still want to help he see the person he was deep down and forgive his flaws.

Ray had said he’d trust Mick and his word had been open and honest,

“I don’t care what the others think Mick, I still believe in you. Partners right?”

Damn it Haircut! Mick thought at the time why me, what did I do to gain your respect, your friendship and made you think I was worth saving from myself. Len from their timeline had changed in a way he saw more to Mick too and had gone and sacrificed himself so Mick could continue to evolve with the Legends and in particular one Ray Palmer, smug git always knew too much and was far too observant! He should have known that this Len would also have the same observation skills.

Ray had stood up for Mick and clearly had him in his thoughts, if even in alternate timeline Ray took it upon himself to look after Axel, and Mick knew that Ray would forgive him, welcome him back and be annoying positive and supportive. Mick felt that warmth in his chest that was very much related to being around Ray, yep he had feelings for the nerdy genius and he was tired of running from them. Nope Mick had very much fallen for Ray and who wouldn’t when he looked at you the way he did now, Mick so used to wallowing in darkness now had a literal ray of sunshine focused on him and damn was he going to disappoint Ray now. He’d thrown the spear over and made his choice, he knew where he wanted to be, he knew who cared about him and after this was over he was going to tell Ray how he felt.

Mick felt relieved and that damn stupid feeling of hope as he watched Ray start the incantation. Everything was going to work out and then in a blink it all shattered. One minute Ray was there joy, triumph and hope but then just cold, a frozen version of himself, expression dead and Mick felt the pain cutting deep. This couldn’t be happening, this wasn’t real and for the first time in his adult life Mick Rory felt the sting of tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he looked at the man he was planning on telling he loved him stare blankly at him. Mick then felt the familiar burn of anger and all his hatred was directed at Snart. This Snart was not what Mick had wanted and needed no Mick had changed, Len had met Barry and the Legends he had changed first but Mick now got it, no this was still the cold hearted bastard that didn’t value the people around him. Snart walked up casually to Ray and Mick wanted to scream at him, then the cold man turned to Mick looked at him knowingly saying “You must have loved him to pieces” before tapping Rays frozen form and it shattered into pieces.

Mick cursed, this Snart had clearly noticed the way Mick’s eyes had lingered too long on the “janitor” of star labs of course he had worked out that Mick felt more for this particular member of the Legends team after all the first place Mick had gone when he punched Snart out was to find Ray. Mick hadn’t realised how obvious his feelings had become, he had been careless and Ray had payed the price. The smug smile on Snarts face said it all, the look had said “this is what happens when men like you think they’re in love”. Mick tried hard not to agree but he’d had given himself false hope, the first person after Len that had showed him kindness and companionship, that had come to him for advice and comfort, that had saved his life and treated him like a man and what had that got Ray, killed.

Mick’s heart shattered to pieces right along with Rays body and he just froze, collapsing in on himself. He vaguely remembers the team pulling him along with them but he was going numb. It couldn’t have happened, Ray couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t have lost his friend his, well now he was never going to be able to tell Ray and see where this was going. No, Haircut would have had a way out of this he was an expert at surviving near death experiences. Mick should have fought harder, he should have made the Legends leave him behind so he could kill Snart. Yea it was probably suicide but he’d at least take that bastard down for destroying one of the few pure and good things in Micks life. If Ray wasn’t around really what was the point of him surviving now anyway, he’d lost another person he cared about, if the world, if fate hated him so much then let him go out fighting, if he could avenging Ray then he’d at least achieve something.

Mick felt himself shake with anger, he closed his eyes and the vision of Ray going cold and still came into focus, Ray’s body shattering to pieces and those cold dead words “You loved him to pieces” finally broke Mick as he let out a scream filled with pain, anger and defeat!  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mick shot up in bed he’d been sweating and his eyes stung where unshed tears had been burning away. Every night the same dream, every night he watched as Ray shattered and Mick could do nothing. Every time he woke up he remembered that it was his fault and that his feelings for Ray had got him killed. But Mick couldn’t take the nightmares, the mission had finished they had gone back and re written the events that led up to the creation of that alternate reality. Ray hadn’t died at the hands of Snart, he was in fact alive and well probably sleeping soundly in his room. But Mick couldn’t shake the guilt couldn’t let the notion that if he gets close to Ray he’d get the man killed. But he also couldn’t shake the raw pain that was losing him, he couldn’t turn off the feelings. He was torn between protecting Ray for himself and just going and telling Ray. 

If Mick remembers Ray’s death did Ray remember, if so then the man would be putting on a happy face and not facing it? Would Ray remember the pain of being frozen to death, no Mick had to make sure he was ok. Mick had these feelings and he owed Ray for having his back he was going to make damn sure that Ray wasn’t hurting alone.

He pulled on a new less sweat drenched pair of pyjama bottoms and headed down the wave riders corridors to Ray’s room. He knocked and heard a muffled just a minute from inside as the door slide open. Mick could tell Ray was sitting up in bed and the light from outside revealed that the man had been woken suddenly to. His brow was sweaty and his eyes read, he was breathing in short breaths and holding himself, yep Ray too had woken from a nightmare. The door slide shut behind him and the room went into darkness apart from the soft glow of a light near the bed. Mick made his way over and sat next to Ray.

“You ok Mick” Ray said and of course Ray would be worried about him. Mick lifted a hand to Rays chin as the man was staring intently down, he lifted Rays chin up so he could look into those eyes. Ray tried to smile putting himself together to hide any pain he could be feeling. Mick noticed he shivered and that Ray’s skin was cold to touch. 

“Your cold, haircut” Mick said and Ray let out a breath.

“Must be some left over feeling, I dream it every night getting frozen and I wake and feel the cold, just sit for a bit and wait to warm up. I’ll be fine Mick it’s not like it actually happened it was an alternate timeline hopefully the memories will fade”.

Mick hated this and maybe his next move would be rejected but they both needed some comfort right now. Mick pulled Ray against him and hugged him tightly. There was a noise of shock from Ray before Ray let out a breath relief and brought his hand to rest on Micks waist. Mick could feel that Ray’s body was cold and shivered slightly at the contact.

“Sorry I’m cold” Ray whispered into the crook of Micks neck.

“Don’t worry I’ll warm you up” Mick said almost kicking himself mentally for that but there was no going back now.

“Is that a proposition Mick?” Ray said with more of his usual optimism and warmth.

“You tell me Haircut, do you want it to be?” Mick replied trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. 

Ray pulled back and looked at Mick really looked at him and Mick used every ounce of will to not just jump the man then. Ray had a light blush forming on his cheeks and a dopey smile like he was the cat that finally got the damn canary. 

“Well…” Ray began and Mick could tell it was going to be one of his rambles.

“Shut up Haircut” Mick said before going in to claim the kiss he’d been thinking about since after the Russian Gulag. This kiss was heated and definitely long needed and wanted by both men. Firm hands held onto each other as they worked there lips together all that wasted time and want being communicated through the desperate drag of their mouths against each other. They broke apart panting and Mick knew that this was no mistake, staying away from Ray would only torture both of them and there was no way Mick wasn’t doing that again as he stared at Rays slightly kiss bruised lips.

“So partners again” Ray said hopefully and Mick couldn’t help smile at the idiot.

“Yeah Haircut, gonna make sure you never wake up cold again” Mick replied.

“Why Mick that was almost romantic” Ray said with amusement and joy.

“Less talking, more kissing” Mick growled going in for another kiss and pushing Ray back down onto the mattress.

That night Mick slept and no longer dreamt of shattered bodies and Ray falling into cold pieces if the memory came back he only had to look at the happy idiot curled up against him to know both of them were together whole and happy.


End file.
